Let Us Test It
by FinaIity
Summary: Zexion/Larxene PWP in an alternate timeframe. slight OOC. AU


_Let Us Test It_

/l\

FinaIity - -

The nude form inside of the large cage flailed around in an attempt to get her captor's attention as he stood in front of her, his back in her direction as he made scribbling sounds with his pen on the notebook. He had been at it for at least two hours now—the note taking, that is.

Sure, Zexion had managed to gather up enough courage to continue the experimentation on the heart as soon as he himself had become a Nobody, and all of this trouble was just for the sake of becoming whole again. The downfall of this all was that he'd managed to make an innocent woman turn into a Nobody as well, and his studies with her weren't proving very progressive. The concept of a heart was just too complicated for anyone, let alone him, to understand.

At least he could say he had _attempted _to do something about the situation.

"Perhaps if I inject a small amount of the control fl—"

"Will you let me the hell out of here now?" came the angry bark from the test subject, her voice piercing through his own words. Relena twitched in the cage as Zexion turned to look at her, one eyebrow arched in question.

"One minute I was at the Radiant Garden, minding my own fucking business and the next thing I know I'm stripped of my clothes and shoved in a cage. Just who the hell do you think you are?" Relena's facial expression was now glued to her face. A layer of sadness came on top momentarily before she hid it away.

Zexion finally turned around to look at her, his boots clicking against the marble softly. By impulse, her left arm shot up to shield her heaving chest as her right immediately flew to the apex of her thighs.

Oh, yes. He kept on forgetting about her apparent lack of clothing. That's what happens when you're so engrossed in your research. The man gazed at her with some severe intensity after the slight flush of color had vanished from his face.

"Why don't you relax for a while, Larxene? There's no reason to be so rushed," he stated coolly, acting as if none of this was happening and keeping a woman captive in his research lab was part of his daily routine.

What did he just call her? She'd let it slide just this once. He was trying to make her waver.

"Are you purposefully doing this to make me seem like I'm an idiot? Like some sort of reverse psychology? Or are you just imbecilic enough to be saying this to me?" A pregnant silence ensued before she went on. "How do you expect me to relax in such a state? I'm in a damned _cage_!" she inquired bluntly, her face now flushed with color as she stood her ground.

"Now, now. You have to figure that out your own way," he replied instantaneously, his hand reaching over to the table beside him to retrieve a syringe filled with a glowing, clear fluid. It was almost like water with a lightshow contained inside. "Unless you'd like this to be painful." Zexion flashed her a menacing look without really trying.

This was the fourth time he was doing this.

As soon as the cage door was slowly opened after he had uncapped the syringe, he slowly kneeled down to be at eyelevel with her. Escaping was not an option—there seemed to be no doors in the room. Relena had figured that out the hard way.

Relena (or was she Larxene? Who knew?) Could feel Zexion's hand reach down to push the skin on the side of her left breast in opposite directions using his thumb and index finger before tipping the syringe down at a 45 degree angle. A very light, brief prick could be felt against the tissue as the thin needle made it's way through the large mound of flesh and penetrated the area beneath.

Her heart… It felt different somehow. It wasn't quite like she remembered it was. Before all of this had happened.

It used to feel _whole._

An odd feeling overcame her as the essence of light was injected into the remains of the empty shell where her heart should have been. There was no sense in resisting the injection, for the man had some sort of special ability that could pin her to the floor with an invisible, powerful force. It never ceased to floor her.

Quite literally at times.

"You're such a cold bastard," she bit out, arm squeezing against her chest in the location where her heart was supposed to be. "What happened to me?"

"You're a Nobody, Larxene. You no longer possess a heart. Learn to live with it," Zexion told her curtly, an emotionless facial expression now being worn again. It was the one mask in his small collection of expressions which he wore most often. The mask with the expression of uncaring and intensity. "You are now one of us. The Nobodies—your name it Larxene and it shall stay that way until your demise. Is that understood?"

"Lar…xene." She said her new name out loud, sampling it. Seeing how it felt on her tongue, on her lips. "…Larxene." Zexion watched her repeat the name a couple of times; watched her say it slowly. He watched her have quick trials of the short phrase. It was a rather dry sight.

Despite the fact that Larxene was now nothing more than an experiment gone awry on Zexion's behalf, as well as a Nobody, Zexion's impulses were making him want to taste the name on her lips along with her. Lacking feeling led him to desire nothing more than a carnal dalliance with the woman.

"Mm! A—aah!"

Some very loud moans from Larxene's mouth as Zexion quickly threw himself upon her like a lion on its prey, pressing open-mouthed nips and kisses to her neck. It was a bit more mundane and graceful, however. Zexion tended to be that way.

A very light clattering noise was heard as the syringe was tossed aside. Liquid dripped out of the needle from the scarce remains in the tube as it landed in the far corner. Larxene's back made a sound to rival the clatter as Zexion forcefully pushed her to the floor after pulling her out of the cage. Like a man driven into a frenzy, although one could say he was, watching a woman who was unconsciously tempting him to take things further, his actions were rushed for a few moments as he removed his gloves, needing to feel her skin on his own in any way possible.

Only seconds could be experienced instead of minutes as the scientist's clothes were slowly being peeled away and tossed aside carelessly like rubbish. The girl beneath him suddenly snapped out of her stupor and cleared her head of the haze of passion that had occupied her mind only milliseconds before. Hands defensively covered skin.

"No."

It came out in a firm time, a thread of steel sewed through the phrase. One word, but it meant oh so much.

Like Zexion honestly cared. She was nothing to him. Nothing more than a way to relieve some sexual tension that had rapidly sprouted within him after the first few days of experimentation on her. It was her soft skin that had done it to him. Her small mewls every time he would inject her with another toxin. Another dosage of light.

"My answer to your declination is a no as well, then."

The woman was practically asking for it.

Unconsciously, perhaps, but it was loud and clear to him. He was taking her no matter what she did. Zexion's hands were on her once again, roaming from her stomach up to her heaving breasts. The man's free hand went to grab the fragile woman's own—well, both of her hands. Since she was choosing to be unresponsive, he would have to take her by force. His legs pinned her down as he resumed the kisses to her neck, the heat of his wet kisses making her shiver.

His voice only made Larxene realize anew whom she was engaging in such actions with once more, but that realization only heightened her desire. She wanted this as much as he did. There was no denying that. It was all of the pent-up frustration that did it.

He let go of her hands when her response to his next kiss was quite urgent, his tongue continuing to plunder her mouth. There was no tenderness, no gentleness. Larxene relished the unabashed carnality of what was now occurring. She expected him to enter her moment after that, and then it would all be over. Consciously, she enjoyed every moment. She had been so very starved. She had always been starved.

Always.

His mouth left hers to trail a hot path of kisses from her jawline down to her bosom where he took the liberty of biting the flesh before he had securely clamped his scorchingly hot mouth onto a nipple. He suckled her, nipped her; his tongue circled her nipple.

Meanwhile, his hand had begun to roam over her inner thigh before it came between them to invade the slick folds that lay between them to explore and caress her there until, her head thrown back, her fingers tangled in his hair, she thought ig well might be possible to go mad with the pain which the pleasure was accompanied with.

When he came between her thighs, speading them wide on the floor and sliding his hands beneath her, she let out a quick gasp as her thighs cradled his length. When she felt him at her entrance, hard and firm, she could do little more than slide herself into his lap, wrap her arms about his neck, and wait.

"Hurry," Larxene bit out earnestly, her voice low and throaty. It was almost unrecognizable, even to her own ears. "Now."

He came inside.

Teeth clenched, her eyes flew open from the sharp pang of pain that ensued. Soon afterwards, the only pain she felt was that of sexual pleasure ready to burst out of her at any moment.

A pain and pleasure she had never felt before.

It burst from her almost as soon as he btegan to move in her, his thrusts long, deep and firm. She shuddered into something that felt very much like ecstacy and lay open and relaxed beneath him for what might have been several minutes, listening to the rythm of their actions, hearing their bodies ram together every second. Needless to say she felt extremely fulfilled as the hard, utterly pleasing pounding of his body into hers continued.

After those few minutes had elapsed, the enjoyment became less passive again, and then it built into an ache and an urgency. They pressed together at their midsections as the peak of the colossal sensations were thrown at them relentlessly. And then came the second bursting of sexual release just moments before Zexion's own came as he stilled in her suddenly and strained deeper before she felt his release at her core.

He collapsed backwardds with her toppling over with him, her body still pressed to his as he hit the ground hard. Their pants were loud and straining for the next few minutes as they regained an ounce of energy.

So his self-desired experimentation with the subject was now complete, and the only data he gathered was nothing he would need later in his studies for the cause he and the other Nobodies had been fighting for. It was merely for the personal data bank he kept in his mind of things that caused carnal satisfaction.

"Mm."

The only noise that came out of the man's mouth after their panting had ceased. Zexion's face was as placid as ever.

"You son of a bitch."

She turned around and rolled off of him before spooning herself against him as his arm posessively wrapped around her waist.

- -

nfjgnfj k. My extremely vague, plotless challenge number two is finished. I don't know how the shit I came up with all of this just based on a pairing give, but I'm satisfied. I hope the person that requested this sees it, since I completely forgot who it was.

THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WITH ANONYMOUS E-MAILS. ;

I hope everybody who read this enjoyed it. :D 


End file.
